


Kissing Between Friends

by mamabearsdontthink



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Delinquents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone kisses everyone, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marijuana, Moonshine, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 06 Speculation, Self-Harm, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, harper mcintrye mentioned, madi griffin mentioned, monty green mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabearsdontthink/pseuds/mamabearsdontthink
Summary: Spacekru, Clarke, and Jordan take a break from saving humanity to mourn Marper while trying to let off some steam and reconnect season 1 style.Or the post season 5 AU where they find Monty's stash and play spin the bottle until Bellarke angst ruins all the fun.





	Kissing Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic/ficlet that I have written in years. I have very limit quiet time to write and edit so please be gentle on me if its awful  
> (im really not great at dialogue) and expect it to probably be riddled with typos and grammar errors.  
> p.s. there is Becho but its definitly not pro Becho so take that into account before reading.  
> Recreational drug use/drinking is a theme here so if that is triggering for you please dont read.  
> I put a self harm warning on here, but the self harm mention is very very mild and minor,  
> I doubt it will bother anyone but if you are in a bad headspace and thats a trigger for you, maybe come back later. Unrealistic one shot ficlet post S5 where spacekru, Clarke, and Jordan mourn Marper and let off some steam season 1 style. Complete with finding Monty’s stash and spin the bottle. Not sure if it’s angsty or fluffy.  
> p.s. this ended up taking a direction I didn't expect at all soooo yeah.

It was odd how her two lives seemed blurred together in this moment, her life on the arc and her life on the ground; her life without Bellamy and her life with Bellamy. Clarke wandered the miner’s ship as she had often these past few days. Settling into a solitude that felt comforting in the way that a familiar pain feels comforting, drawing you out of your head and into the moment. On the Arc growing up, a moment of solitude was incredibly rare, there where only so many places to go on the ship and always there were people around. On Earth she had experienced solitude in the extreme with what seemed to be endless space to roam. Now she was on a ship again, a ship with limited space, but with only a few people awake. Bellamy was here yet solitude still came easily, it felt more like Earth than the Arc in some ways. Clarke's fingers slid across the smooth metal edges of the shelves housing Monty’s little algae garden. Everything from the water to the lights was programmed into the ships controls, so this tiny place in the ship looked as if Monty was still here caring for it. If she let her mind linger on the thought, Clarke could almost see Harper poke around the corner with a cheerful sparkling smile, looking for Monty and asking Clarke if Monty was in there playing with his “babies” again. The ache Clarke felt over losing them was comforting and familiar too. It had been 130 some odd years give or take since she had been free of the ache that losing a loved one leaves behind. It felt more real to have grief hiding in her chest than it did to remember how it felt when she was light, joyful, playing chess every afternoon with Wells, and eating dinner every evening with her parents. When Clarke thought of those days before the skybox, she felt as if it was all from a story she had read long ago. Her thoughts becoming heavy, she squeezed her eyes shut, and pushed everything out. Bellamy had woken some of the others, it had been a couple days of constant debates and strategies being crafted than tossed aside. They all went hours without eating, sleeping, or sitting. Trying and failing to plan their next step. It became clear that they needed a break to reflect, to breathe, to eat, to seek companionship, and to let the ships scanning systems (and Raven) gather as much information about the new planet as possible. At this point they hadn’t even come to an agreement about if they should try to radio to see if anyone else is living down there or not. Clarke had opted not to wake up Madi yet, not having the heart to thrust more decisions and threats of danger upon her just yet. So while the others paired off to enjoy being alive, Clarke explored the corners and corridors convinced she could disappear and no one would notice. There was a cabinet in the far corner that served as a make shift desk. Jaspers goggles, a watering can, notes, letters to Jordan.... and a vacuum sealed package of dried green herbs of some sort. Clarke picked it up to examine it and found herself laughing out loud. She couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. Of course Monty would become a dad, spending his time figuring out how to save humanity, loving Harper the way some people pray, and still find a way to smoke some weed.  
“You’ve really lost it now Griffin, laughing and smiling to yourself all alone surrounded by algae.” Murphy’s voiced surprised her, she looked up to see him leaning in the doorway, a smile of his own creeping onto his face. For a second the ache slipped away, relieved that some things hadn’t changed with her family while they were seperated. Monty and Harper had died after living a life with the things they loved most and nothing in this universe or the next could take away Murphy’s sarcasm. She lifted the bag up for Murphy to see;  
“Monty wanted to leave us a present, I think.”  
Murphy’s face brightened.  
“If that’s what I think it is, then I vote we enjoy some now because there’s nothing to do but wait and Marper would want this for us.”  
Murphy’s voice was almost sincere but just a bit too dry to truly pass as sincere. Clarke huffed out a soft laugh,  
“Marper? Really?”  
Murphy’s eyes flicked to the goggles on the desk and for a second Clarke saw a flicker of something dark and familiar flash across his face before he said,  
“Something Jasper used to do, give relationship names to delinquent couples when he was drunk, the idiot.”  
His voiced was almost light but not quite light enough for Clarke to believe it.  
“Why the fuck not? Whatever the hell we want right?”  
She announced, her voice also not quite pulling off the light tone she aimed for.  
***  
That’s how Clarke found herself in an empty dormitory style bedchamber with her back against the wall, her knees against her chest. Murphy was next to her leaned back against the wall with his legs sprawled outwards and Emori’s feet in his lap. Emori lay on her stomach in front of Clarke, propped on her elbows, she left out a smokey breath and held the makeshift joint out to Clarke, who accepted it.  
“Why didn’t you invite me to the party?”  
Jordan’s voice as he walked into the room made the trio glance up and smile, fondness and pain mingling together. Murphy patted the empty space next to him,  
“Always room for my favorite kid.”  
Emori gave Murphy a disgruntled look;  
“He’s hardly a kid.”  
“Sssshhh I’m his favorite, he will always be my baby.” Murphy said in an affronted tone.  
Emori and Clarke snorted with laughter in sync with each other and Jordan ducked his head in a failed attempt to hide his reddening cheeks. Somehow, Clarke found herself relaxing. They all started to chat, getting sillier with each pass of the joint, the silliness bubbles up and out of them in a strange catharsis. It came up that Jordan had never played a drinking game or gotten stoned silly hiding with his friends in a tucked away storage room with a bag over the smoke detector, he had never even played truth or dare. Emori demanded they invite the others to come join them and make everyone play truth or dare.  
“After all, it’s our job to make sure Jordan here is a well rounded human by doing embarrassing and stupid things on the regular.”  
Emori declared, in an uncharacteristically loud voice.  
So that’s how Bellamy ended up on Clarke's other side, Echo on the other side of him, Raven leaning against Zane who sat near Emori.  
Echo And Raven both declined to partake of the second joint Murphy had rolled with paper from an old Charles Dickens novel he had found. Raven took a swig of ancient moonshine Jordan had unearthed instead before passing the bottle to Echo. Bellamy got very offended when he realized they had tricked him into smoking a joint from the remains of a book.  
“That book is irreplaceable, it might be the only one of its kind left!”  
His disappointment was so dramatic the rest were all trying to hold in their laughter to avoid making his tantrum worse. Clarke flicked up one eyebrow and challenged him,  
“Charles Dickens is the most overrated, dry author of all time, we’d be doing humanity a favor if we destroyed this book so that no teenager ever has to be forced to read this nonsense again.”  
Bellamy opened his mouth to argue and then coughed from the smoke he was exhaling, that was all it took to open the floodgates. Everyone started laughing. The laughter had a hysterical, terrifying edge to it, but none of them could stop, Bellamy began to laugh too. Tears were in Jordan's eyes and Zeke fell over from laughing so hard, taking Raven down with him. It took a long time for the giggles to subside, one person would look at another and they’d both start up again, until tears were streaming down most of their faces. When the laughter died off silence hung over them all uncomfortably. Clarke and Bellamy were being careful to look anywhere but at each other. Finally Jordan’s voice, mostly cheerful again,  
“I believe I was promised a game of truth or dare.” Raven chugged back the rest of the moonshine after Echo gestured that she was done with a half smile. Then Raven responded, “Truth or dare sounds like too much work, I’ve got an empty bottle, why don’t we try something a little more adventurous? I bet there’s a couple of us here that could use a good make out session.” Clarke’s eyes flickered to Bellamy for a second, he looked up as if he could feel her eyes on him, she looked away immediately.  
“Ok but I’m NOT kissing Murphy.” Clarke inserted.  
“My first kiss is 131 years can’t be with the cockroach, that’s all I’m saying.”  
“Hey! I take offense to that, maybe I don’t want to kiss you either!” Murphy blurted out and shoved at Clarke’s shoulder fondly. Echo watched Bellamy who was pretending not to stare at Clarke.  
“You’re all paired off and such though.” Jordan says, his eyes flickering between couples.  
“What’s a little kissing between friends?” Bellamy husks, and Clarke jumps a little at his voice, but if he's not backing down from the challenge, neither will she. The game starts off with mostly chaste kissing, teasing wolf whistles, laughter, and more swigs of Moonshine from a newly opened bottle. Jordan gets a kiss (his first kiss!) from Raven, a slow sweet pressing of lips, then Raven and Zeke both pat him on the back smiling at each other as Jordan blushes, hiding his grin in his hands. Emori and Echo make out, hands roaming, earning cheers and applause before Murphy drags Emori away and kisses her, hands tangling in her hair. Bellamy spins the bottle and it lands on Zeke, they grin at each other shrug, giving each other a smooch and a side hug. Zeke took a second to suggestively caress Bellamy's abs and wink.  
“Well that’s a sight I’m going to tuck away in my memory.” Raven commented, making Echo laugh. Clarke found her eyes glancing over at Echo when she laughed or joked with the others, trying to figure out how Echo fit in, and how she fit in. A part of her hated Echo with a passion, ok maybe most parts of her, but there was a part that was curious and a little jealous. Turned out Murphy was Clarke’s first kiss in 131 years after all. She smacked her hand to her forehead and groaned when the bottle landed on him. They had a quick brush of lips for the game's sake and Murphy brought her in for a tight hug, it felt odd but very right, just the bit of reassurance she needed that it was ok for her to be here. (Even if Echo and Raven both avoided speaking to her directly.) Clarke rested her head on Murphy’s shoulder for the briefest of seconds before pulling away.  
“Better watch out or everyone will think you’ve gone soft, Murphy.” Clarke quipped fondly.  
“I was just going to say the same thing about you, Princess,” Murphy snarked back. Clarke’s heart beat jumped into a sprint at the nickname and she felt Bellamy shift and stiffen uneasily next to her. When it was her turn to spin she landed on Echo. She hated the part of her that was a little excited by that, but even Clarke had to admit she was beautiful. They kissed more intimately than some of the others had, Echos tongue pushed roughly against her lips, surprising Clarke, but she let her in. Echo tasted of moonshine and something a little spicy, the weed must have affected Clarke more than she realized because she wasn’t alarmed by Echo's kiss. She found herself biting Echos bottom lip, making Echo grip her fingers tightly into her hip in response. The spark of desire that flared up in her core surprised her. A flash of lust mixed with her bubbling rage and general dislike of Echo in a confusing way. Clarke quickly pulled away to see everyone watching them a bit to intensely. Heat flared up in Clarke’s cheeks.  
“You didn’t kiss me like that.” Murphy joked.  
Clarke punched him lightly in the shoulder, leaving Echo to spin the bottle and kiss a blushing Jordan when the bottle landed on him. When Bellamy prepared to spin the bottle, Murphy handed her moonshine and she took a swig of it gratefully. The bottle come to a stop pointing at her. Clarke’s hands shook and she wanted to say no and leave the room immediately but she knew that acting that way would draw even more attention to herself. So she gripped her nails into her palms and turned to face Bellamy. She could always read his expressions. Even after six years apart, the unspoken language of glances and posture had flowed between them effortlessly. In this moment though, she couldn’t read his face. It was carefully blank and the pain of her nails digging into her skin kept her from being able to focus. He leaned towards her placing a careful hand on her cheek and brought his lips to hers. Bellamy's hand on her cheek was distracting. His long, thick fingers were calloused, and so rough against her skin. Bellamy's lips were softer and gentler than Clarke expected. The contrast between his strength and softness caused her to start to let out the tiniest of involuntary moans but she caught herself and stopped before the others heard it. Clarke knew that Bellamy had heard it though. She could feel it in the way that his body pressed closer and tightened against her. His other hand came to her lower back gripping into her shirt even as his lips stayed softly against hers barely moving, foreheads pressed together, breaths thickening. Bellamy's microscopic movements continued to pull him closer to her, making his beard brush her chin, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small hum of a laugh. He moved his lips off hers without moving away from her.  
"What's so funny?" he asked, his voice quiet and even deeper than normal.  
"Your beard tickles." Clarke whispered back, her voice sounding strange to her ears. Bellamy's mouth turned up just slightly, a hint of his trademark smirk. She realized that she had never kissed someone with a beard before. Before Clarke could stop it, she found herself wondering what his beard would feel like on other places of her body. Bellamy's eyes were on her, his smirk was gone, and she was sure that somehow he knew exactly where her thoughts had gone. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting him to read what was in them any longer, but she didn’t have the strength to move out of his arms. They stayed together like that not truly kissing, just holding each other unable to move apart. Clarke didn’t realize how long they had been stuck in that moment until she heard someone behind them (Raven maybe?) clear their throat. She jerked back immediately, plastering the most neutral face on that she could; desperately hoping no one could read her short, heavy breaths, or racing heart for what they were. Echo was staring at them. Clarke didn’t know what she was thinking, she felt so flustered by the heat rushing through her body that she couldn’t decipher the emotions on Echo's face. But she knew her kiss with Bellamy was less sexual than the one she had with Echo, so everything was fine, right? Jordan handed her a joint and she took a deep hit, glad for the distraction. People started chattering again. The game was abandoned as they all started making up theories about how Monty had managed to make moonshine on the ship and Jordan telling them how Harper had actually been the one to suggest he grow the weed and make moonshine because she was worried about how tense and obsessed he was with finding the new planet. Clarke tried to ignore Bellamy, he was silent and hadn’t moved even when Echo tried to take his hand and whisper something to him. It was like he couldn’t hear any of them. She finally looked over at Bellamy when a particularly sad story from the drop ship days was retold for Jordan's sake, Clarke wanted reassurance, and out of habit or instinct turned to Bellamy. Their eyes met, he had already been watching her. His eyes were so dark and intense that she felt her breath catch in her throat. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair roughly, yanking on his own curls, making her own fingers itch to touch them. Clarke dug her fingers into her palms again and his eyes flicked down to her hands than up to her lips then back to Echo. He stood abruptly, Echo's hand falling from where she had it sitting on his lap and he walked out of the room without a word. Silence took over the group mid sentence as they all stared at Bellamy’s retreating back, not sure what to say. Everyone watched Bellamy walk away stiffly and quickly, everyone except for Echo who never took her eyes off of Clarke.


End file.
